


〈火影寧鹿〉CLOSER

by choosemoon



Category: BL - Fandom, Naruto, 寧鹿 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosemoon/pseuds/choosemoon
Summary: *ABO設定*私設有*OOC
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ABO設定  
> *私設有  
> *OOC  
> 

奈良鹿丸是個Omega鮮少有人知道，當然也不是秘密。他能如此低調，僅僅是信息素非常不明顯，如果不是能力強的Alpha或者較敏銳的Omega，他站在人群中簡直和Beta一樣。

信息素就算不突出，但他仍然和Omega一樣，得面臨初次發情期的問題，由於Omega和Alpha不同，擁有極強生育能力的他們，在社會備受重視，即使沒有在初次發情期前找到伴侶，醫療部也會提供Alpha來陪他們度過發情期，並且決不會發生強迫締結的行為。

相當了解自家兒子個性的奈良鹿久，不可能在那之前找到伴侶，本打算在兒子發情前先向醫療部報備，但他卻忽略兒子固執倔強的個性，當發情期來之前，鹿丸早早就透過井野拿到醫療班的抑制劑，隨後將自己關在房裡整整一週，要不是放在門口的食物有減少跡象，他應該拉不住想破門綁人去醫院的吉乃。

所以當兒子突然帶了個人回來說這是他的Alpha，幾乎沒當機過的腦袋足足停了好幾秒──雖然不覺得兒子這輩子會孑然一身，但會有對象的理由讓鹿久開始懷疑自己的教育到底怎麼了。

分化成Omega這件事，對鹿丸而言是件麻煩事。他本人沒有性欲上的問題，但要解決很花時間，而且不太舒服。所以每當發情期前後三天，他都會先準備好抑制劑，鎖在家裡直到發情期結束，值得慶幸的是，他的信息素不明顯，所以就算叫外賣也不會有太大問題。

然而人算不如天算。

在結束簡單的B級任務，他算了算時間，向五代火影請了假，回去前還吞了抑制劑，正當電梯緩緩停住時，突然一陣松香襲來，還沒來得及想是誰，對方有禮的打招呼。

「啊…日向，剛完成任務？」

「嗯。」

怪不得信息素這麼強烈，鹿丸難得打哆嗦，明明再兩層樓就到大廳了，他卻覺得彷彿過了很久，久到口乾舌燥，莫名的燥熱甚至讓他冒汗。

「奈良，你還好吧？」

怎麼可能好…

當他意識到此刻的狀況是發情前兆時，差點想滅掉眼前信息素過於強烈的Alpha，然而莫名被誘發的身體開始發抖，鹿丸光是壓下Omega渴望Alpha的本能就用盡全力，現下這副身體要是走出大門，可不是鬧著玩的…！

電梯的警示音響起，在門還沒完全打開前，鹿丸拼命按下關門鈕，他無視門外等候電梯的人潮和驚呼，二話不說的按下五代火影在的樓層。

就算是笨蛋也明白現況如何，更何況是日向家族的天才，早在電梯瀰漫不屬於他的信息素時，他就發現了，但萬萬沒想到，木葉村IQ200的天才居然是Omega。

即使阻斷一樓的人潮，也不能避免中間樓層的人，在電梯突然停住時，還來不及反應的鹿丸突然眼前一黑，更加濃烈的松香包圍住自己，他發現他居然就這麼硬了。

「啊、日向前輩──」才剛要踏進一步，便看見日向分家的少爺不曉得護著誰，一臉不悅的點頭致意，隨後火速拖著人離開電梯。

幾乎快喪失思考能力的鹿丸已無暇去管寧次要帶他去哪，等到恢復視線，已經身處在無人的會議間。

「你在這裡等著，我去找火影大人……」

原本緊貼的體溫突然消失，鹿丸壓根沒聽寧次說什麼，他反射性抓住寧次的衣領，極為粗魯的撞上對方的唇──些微的疼痛感似乎拉住理智線，站不住的身體被攔腰抱住，本來僅是碰撞的吻，猛地加重，沒有任何經驗的鹿丸只能半張嘴，任由寧次纏繞、舔舐，就在吻終於停止那刻，身體被重重壓在會議室的桌上，強勢擠進兩腿的身體，讓鹿丸知道，寧次也在忍耐。

他望著那雙明亮清透的白色眼眸，然後深深呼口氣，再次拉住對方衣領。

當鹿丸終於能思考時，他已身處在個人病房。守在一旁的是綱手的弟子，小櫻。

「要喝水嗎？」

「……要。」他發現他的聲音沙啞的可怕。

醒來過了一刻鐘，從小櫻那得知狀況的綱手站在床沿富饒興味的看著他。

「對象挑得真好。」

「囉嗦。」他條件反射應答。

然而綱手也沒說錯，若不是寧次自制力極高，在他用最後的理智跟他說打暈我，寧次也真的照做了，不然後果真的不是活春宮這麼簡單。

「有兩個消息，你想聽哪個。」

他抬頭看了下五代火影，不吭聲。對方也不介意，自顧自說了起來。

「你的發情期一樣在兩天後到來，只是這次不是吃抑制劑這麼簡單。因為被誘發，身體已經在為生育做準備了，如果不做臨時標記，以後大概連正常的Omega都不用做了。」

意謂以後沒得生是吧。鹿丸深深嘆氣，這種麻煩事───

「別以為麻煩就想逃，就算你不想，身為醫者的我也不允許。」綱手頓了頓，「不過這件事對你也不全然都壞處。雖然這樣講很俗氣……」她帶著笑意，湊到他耳邊。

「有聽過命定之人嗎。」

突然的熱氣讓他下意識捂住耳朵，鹿丸一臉說什麼蠢話的表情讓綱手更樂了。

難得看到這孩子吃鱉呀。

「你這次被誘發不是因為寧次是Alpha，純粹是你對他的信息素有反應。畢竟你和一般Omega不一樣，不被Alpha信息素影響，是源於你的信息素氣味較淡，不容易被Alpha發現，不會被誘發。」

可自然界能生生不息，起於循環，即便是再強大的能者，也有一物相剋。這也是為何立足於各大領域的Alpha，碰上嬌弱的Omega，也只能循著動物本來行使交配。

「從開始有發情期到現在，你獨自過了三年，在這三年間，和你共同執行任務的Alpha多到數不清，當他們遭受攻擊，下意識釋放信息素，你也不曾被誘發。」

「但我吃了抑制劑───」

「藥如果能這麼快奏效，就沒我們醫生的事了。況且，你是第一次在寧次釋放信息素的時候，和他單獨相處吧？」

這種事連通俗小說都不當題材了。綱手事不關己的提議。

「既然找到命定之人，不然就請寧次來幫你做臨時標記吧？」

從那天起，鹿丸的病房除了同是Omega或者Beta的醫療員，其他人禁止進入，他只來得及和老爸說了要做臨時標記，再來就是接受醫院的相關檢查，等候配合的Alpha陪他度過發情期。

最後他什麼都沒跟寧次說，那天清醒就沒聯絡了。不過也沒什麼好聯絡的，畢竟除了同是忍者這身份，他們之間似乎沒什麼關係。

兩天後，發情期如期到來，為了不尷尬，他提出蒙眼的要求，畢竟和陌生人做愛他從沒想過，也沒打算記住是誰。

不得不說，在醫療設備越來越好的木葉村，對Omega的照顧比起其它地方來得友善，為了不讓Alpha強制締結此時的Omega，他們被要求吃抑制劑，唯一能做的僅是填滿Omega的需求。更加慶幸的是，這個Alpha對他這老到不行的初學者相當溫柔，即使容納的地方早已流淌液體，他仍配合他的呼吸，緩慢進入。

鹿丸頭一次被本能驅使，自己的雙腳緊緊夾住對方的腰，還不停索求好幾次；他想，自己度過無數個沒有Alpha的發情期，就是為了證明性別不代表什麼。他就是他，能自己選擇站在身旁的人──不管是誰。然而現在，他就像社會上每一個Omega一樣，委身在強者下，直到全身佈滿被佔有的氣味。

他閉上雙眼，感受壓在身上的人再次深入的瞬間，頸肩的線體也被咬住，淡淡的松香隨著臨時標記瀰漫在空氣間，鹿丸無暇思考這是誰的信息素，就在強烈性事下暈了過去。

發情期過後，鹿久和吉乃來過幾次，由於只是臨時標記，Alpha的氣息早就消失無蹤，留下的只剩淡淡齒痕。稍微認真和他們解釋為何被誘發──誘發的人是誰被他三言兩語帶過──也提到之後不會再有這件事了，兩老才願意讓他自己出院。

出院當天，他不意外會在門口碰見當事人。

寧次表情有些凝重，他反倒覺得碰上這事沒什麼。

「──要吃拉麵嗎？」本想說不在意的話，不知為什麼，就突然變成吃飯。話說回來他也沒看過寧次吃拉麵，這話題尷尬到他都想打自己。

「嗯。」

「啊，如果吃不慣……咦？」在腦內盤旋的一百種解決方案都白想了，寧次只問了句店在哪，他趕緊帶人去一樂拉麵。

如果時間能倒退，鹿丸絕對不會找寧次來吃拉麵。此刻相對無語的窘境讓他不知道該怎麼好好吃飯。

他瞄了眼彷彿在吃西餐料理，舉止優雅的日向少爺，然後不自覺地低聲嘆氣。

結果出了麵店，兩人又走了一段路。說實話，他不太清楚現在是什麼狀況，但也不知道能說什麼，只好帶人去陪他看雲。

從那天起，雖然不是每次，但偶爾他會在那塊草地看見寧次。前幾次他還會搔搔頭，一臉困擾，絞盡腦汁聊個幾句，後來想想沒這必要，索性當人是空氣，自顧自地躺在草地，直到太陽下山，然後兩人並肩離去。

「你會下棋嗎？」

「嗯？」面對鹿丸沒來由的問句，寧次頓了會才反應過來。「會一點。」

「那下次來下棋吧。」

「你喜歡下棋？」

「不討厭。」

「那還喜歡什麼？」

「唔…看雲，睡覺。」回答後，他隨口問了句。「你呢？」

「冥想。」

「啊？」

「有助提升專注力。」

鹿丸看著正經回答的寧次，心想這人生活跟他差不多無趣了。

後來他們對弈幾次，鹿丸對於多一名排遣時間又足以較勁的對手感到相當滿意。

忍者的任務基本分為五個等級，從忍者學校畢業後，便可向火影寮的任務部門登記，下忍的任務通常由該班隊長承接，中忍可以自由決定B級以下的任務，A級以上或是大名、政要等高階任務由火影指派。

自從成為中忍後，吉乃以忍者就該獨立自主為由，斷了金援。為了生活，鹿丸不得不執行任務，雖然他個人只願意投選C級以下的任務，但不知為何，總是會被火影或者其他上忍逮個正著，被拖去執行B級甚至A級的特別任務。

經歷上次突發的發情期後，為了確認身體機能是否正常運轉，鹿丸暫時不參與任何有Alpha的A級任務，這也讓他悠哉好一段時間。 

人生就該如此啊。

將偷懶一詞貫徹始終的鹿丸，從午後躺在草皮上，直到夕陽西下，曾經規劃的人生藍圖又浮現在腦海──隨便當個忍者，賺點錢，娶個老婆，孩子生個兩個，等到孩子長大，就退休過悠哉生活。

不如就現在完成目標吧？腦袋迷糊的想著，既然要完成，那就要先找個老婆，他不是個挑剔的人，只要人不美也不醜…啊，話少一點好了，井野和老媽就夠吵的了，要是老婆也吵可不行，最好是能陪他看雲、會下棋……

想著想著，一抹輪廓閃過腦海。

『你聽過命定之人嗎？』

隨風搖曳的枝葉，似乎連松木的氣息也挾帶而來。他側身望向寧次總坐著的地方，如前一刻一樣，空無一人。

思緒又想起那句話，以及那晚若有似無的信息素。鹿丸並不是有雛鳥情節的人，也不信所謂的命定之人，因為Alpha可以標記不同的Omega，所以他寧願孑然一身，也不肯順著天性去找一個Alpha。

也許這就是為什麼自己總喜歡和Beta的鳴人和丁次相處吧。之後，正式成為忍者，光靠基本的忍術和武術，足以在Alpha失控時，讓他防身。

日向寧次是除了親人或隊友外，唯一能長時間待在他身邊的Alpha，在這幾個月的相處下，鹿丸明白他們兩人的個性不會有相合的一天，正因為互相明白這點，他們並不干涉彼此的生活方式。

他自然更加喜歡和鳴人他們玩在一塊，因為很有趣。而寧次對他來說，就像影子一樣。

思及此，他覺得松香味更重了。他沒聽過想個人也能想出信息素，重點是，鹿丸發現身體居然隱隱發熱，明明發情期還有幾個月才來。

「奈良。」

該死，居然連幻聽都有了！

為了不讓情緒沉浸在煩躁裡，鹿丸站起身，腳才剛跨出一步，手臂就被後方的人拉住。應存在幻想中的松香越發濃烈，他呆愣地望著真實站在身後的寧次。

\-----

如果幾個月前，有人告訴寧次，你會減少訓練的時間，然後待在草地冥想，直到夕陽落下。他大概會用柔拳告訴那人這笑話不好笑。

但是現在。

寧次靜靜坐在草地上，身旁躺著一個總是放空、麻煩掛在嘴邊的奈良鹿丸。

他們之間會產生交集，也是他從未想過的。畢竟，他們不但不同班，就算碰面也只是點頭之交。對鹿丸的印象會比較深，也僅是因為他的智商和能力深受當代火影認同。

微風徐徐，連同那人身上淡淡花香也撲面而來。

日向寧次是Alpha，顯而易見。然而他不容易受信息素影響，除了自制力，從小的嚴苛訓練更是功不可沒。

以至於那一日在電梯發生的事，令他始料未及。

在將人帶到會議室時，他的理智仍存在，即便鹿丸的信息素濃郁到他身上每個細胞都在咆嘯──佔有、標記，Alpha的天性都被他的自制力壓下，然而當人真的撲向自己時，他發現自己居然推不開，反而環住對方的腰，要得比對方還多。

如果不是鹿丸那句「打暈我」，他沒准真的會在會議室標記他。

鹿丸被推進醫療室，寧次則是被打了一針抑制劑。靜音在確定信息素逐漸平穩後，便告知寧次可回家休息。他領首表示明白，但腳步卻像是生根似的，在靜音快離開視線前，他出聲喊住對方。

「奈良…還好嗎？」

「啊，該怎麼說呢…」靜音頓了頓，還沒思忖該怎麼解釋，寧次卻發現聲音從後方傳來。

「鹿丸的信息素有增無減，身體已經進入情熱反應。」

「綱手大人！」靜音驚呼，一臉怎能把患者資訊隨意外露的緊張模樣。

「他身上還有另一個信息素的味道。」綱手對靜音的反應視若無睹。「現下只能等信息素消散，才能替他找能幫他做臨時標記的Alpha。」

寧次聞言，眉頭微蹙。

情熱反應會發生只有兩種狀況，第一個是Omega被自己的Alpha誘發發情期，進而加速分泌信息素，讓成結的機率提升，促進生育；第二個是被迫發情，這狀況若沒有Alpha陪伴度過，身體會承受不住逐漸攀升的高溫，進而喪失生育功能。

鹿丸的狀況明顯是第二種。加上寧次在會議室難以自制的吻，更是拖延舒緩情熱的時間。

「我該做些什麼。」他轉身面向綱手。

綱手不得不讚嘆日向一族的天才，短短幾句，就能明白她話中之意。確實，站在醫者角度，她不能將患者情報透漏給與患者無關之人，然而寧次的信息素太過強烈，就算能用抑制劑緩和味道，但Omega身上有一個Alpha的味道時，其他Alpha根本無法做臨時標記。

為了不讓情熱反應影響鹿丸，綱手也只能賭個運氣。事實證明，當她沒什麼把握時，總能十拿九穩。

由於寧次並非受過醫療訓練，為了防止在途中就將人直接標記，綱手和靜音待在隔壁病房以監視系統確認狀況，現場也有Beta醫療人員待命。

在這麼多人面前進行臨時標記，就算寧次努力心理建設，內心難免有些牴觸，他甚至懷疑自己說不定會硬不起來。

然而他低估了鹿丸信息素對他的影響力。越趨濃厚的花香像把鉤子，輕而易舉將身體深處的欲望勾起。寧次重新調整呼吸，無論是自己或是鹿丸都是第一次，他不能因此傷害對方身體。

憑著短時間內，靜音臨時教授的健康教育知識，寧次慢慢開闊，進而深入，最後隨著鹿丸急促的呼吸逐漸加快，他甚至數不清到底和他做了幾次，在最後一次挺入時，寧次埋在鹿丸頸間，交錯在空氣中的兩種信息素，只要用力咬住他的腺體，就能真正融合在一起。

守在側邊的醫療人員看見這動作，都快衝上前準備拉開兩人，但腳步還沒抬起，就見寧次拉開距離，鹿丸則是因劇烈情事陷入昏迷。

淡淡的齒印烙在肩頸腺體側邊，他的視線停留一會，便隨醫療人員離開。

確定鹿丸發情期結束後，綱手重新讓人替寧次做身體檢查。

「Alpha與其他性別不同，你的信息素在這屆的Alpha之中，刺激性較大。」

綱手拿著醫療紀錄，過去因為戰亂，導致Omega大量銳減，為了防止生產率逐漸降低，第三次忍界大戰結束後，所有Alpha和Omega都需向木葉醫院登記，並追蹤發情期的狀況。

寧次和鹿丸的紀錄都是不曾有伴侶。

綱手甚至調出寧次的任務記錄，還私下找過他的帶班隊長－邁特凱，然而凱給的資訊根本不算參考。

「只要燃燒青春，什麼信息素都不是問題啊！重點是毅力！」身為Beta，靠著強大體術成為上忍的忍者對著火影辦公室窗外的夕陽熱血吶喊。

最後是本家的日向日足給了較為可靠的答案。

「是本家對不起他。若不是籠中鳥的封印，也許他的感知會比其他Alpha來得更強。」

不單是任務，光是在村內就有大量和Omega接觸的機會，寧次卻沒有任何影響，反而更能發揮Alpha的能力。只是籠中鳥終究無法避免自然法則，他只對鹿丸的信息素有反應。

從綱手那得知這樣的結論，之後在鹿丸發情期時，會讓他們減少接觸機會。

「若是因為這樣，而要你們成為彼此的伴侶，太不尊重你們了。」

離開醫院，回到日向宅邸的寧次，又開始一樣的生活。

從以前開始，他就不容易受任何信息素影響。也許真如家主所言，是咒印的關係，但自律嚴謹的他，不覺得信息素能讓他失去心智。

當然，他不能否認在會議室和臨時標記時，他有那麼一瞬間想跟著Alpha的本能，然而他卻從鹿丸身上看見，就算一開始是鹿丸主動，他仍靠著意志力阻止一切，而他也是。

那麼，只要他意志力和忍力夠強韌，五代目所擔心的事就不會發生了吧。

高傲的寧次，光是想到自己居然會被本能支配，就難以接受，但如何不受影響，他也想不出辦法。最後，在訓練時，被發現他分神地邁特凱追問下，他才吐出困擾。

「寧次，你不能逃避！既然躲不開，你就要去接受它，只要習慣奈良的信息素，就不會被影響了！」肩膀被重拍好幾下，他甚至覺得等等會在皮膚看見掌印。

最後，邁特凱熱血表示，在接下來這段時間，寧次除了訓練，還要撥時間和鹿丸獨處，直到不會被影響為止。

即便不明所以，寧次仍是照做了。

以至於在和鹿丸吃完拉麵，他也不知道該怎麼和對方說明此刻的狀況。所幸鹿丸幾乎對所有事都不太上心，也不會追究，這方便了他隨時靜坐在他常去的草地，落實老師所說的「習慣」。

然而，在連續幾次相處下，他和鹿丸之間就像往常一樣。鹿丸的信息素就像綱手所說，相當不明顯。那麼，他這樣的訓練是要習慣什麼？

一日午後，結束訓練的寧次再次來到草地，不知何時躺在那的鹿丸，並沒有因為他的到來有任何動作，他們兩個和前幾次一樣，一個躺著放空，一個坐著冥想。

在每一次走來這裡時，他總覺得這樣的訓練沒有任何意義。但隨風飄來的信息素，就像線香一樣，總能讓他沉澱情緒，更能集中精神冥想。

最後，當又再一次看見夕陽西下，他就會告訴自己，只不過把平常在家靜坐的時間挪來這裡罷了。

久而久之，他和鹿丸，不單單只在草地碰面，隨著鹿丸問了句會下棋嗎，他們相處的機會逐漸增加，他發現他的時間分割變成，訓練、任務，和鹿丸待在一塊。

某次，丁次甚至跑來問他知不知道鹿丸跑去哪。

「我找過鹿丸會待的地方了，就是沒找到他。」

「有找過圖書館的屋頂嗎？」

後來碰到丁次，他開心的對他揮手。

「寧次你好厲害啊，上次一去你說的地方找，就找到鹿丸了呢。」

寧次愣了會，還沒說出那次剛好是中午，奈良討厭曬太陽，而頂樓有放涼傘的座椅，所以他猜會在那裡。丁次就往烤串燒的店跑了。

而這件事不知道從哪被傳開，他剛好來火影樓繳交前幾天完成的任務報告時，綱手喊住他，臉上掛著他看不懂的笑容。

「聽說不管鹿丸在哪，你都找得到他。」

「不，那只是剛好。」

綱手半瞇著眼，發現對方壓根沒聽懂她話語中的意思，索性把話接下去。

「正好，大名那有個任務，你幫我把鹿丸找來吧。我希望你們兩個幫我完成這任務。」

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ABO設定  
> *私設有  
> *終於有一點戀愛臭酸味(並沒有  
> *流水帳，過渡章(欸)

第三次忍界大戰結束後，為了讓國力恢復，各個大國開始與四周武力及商業較強的國家頻繁來往。

其中以Omega聯姻最為盛行。為了彌補戰後逐漸短缺的人力，避免各大族斷後，經常有商要和政要互相訂婚，以鞏固家族在國家的地位。

這次任務，就是要將風雪一族的大小姐，護送至雪之國，並將雪之國特有的鐵軌技術，帶回火之國。

鹿丸將任務書攤在一旁，他躺在長椅上，腦袋飛快閃過早已記住的資訊。

風雪一族是雪之國部分人民因先前國家動亂，所幸火之國的收留而得以倖存。在前幾年公主重回國家，內亂政黨消滅，雪之國為了復國，重新開始和各大國家頻繁來往。

由於雪之國交通技術獨特，為了讓其與火之國交換，條件就是讓擁有雪之國血統的風雪一族聯姻。

值得慶幸的是，該族的小女兒在前些日子分化成Omega。

雖然現在各大國之間並無摩擦，但因之前木葉村被襲擊，三代目戰亡，又有下忍叛逃，火之國唯有強化國力才能預防他國趁勢攻擊。

因此這次聯姻讓大名相當重視，以鹿丸為首，帶著Beta忍者和醫療忍者，防止風雪一族的大小姐被誘發初次發情期。

整隊安危則是交由此次任務的隊長，寧次去安排。

距離任務開始時間還有三小時，鮮少有人來的屋頂傳來腳步聲，鹿丸頭也沒抬，蓋在臉上的書籍被移開。

「就知道你會在這裡。」

「……阿斯瑪，請別在未成年小孩面前抽菸。」

聞其言，阿斯瑪聳肩坐在另一側，他沒漏看自家徒弟藏起來的書。那是有關風雪一族的紀錄。

「看來你已經做好準備了。」

「因為這次的任務很麻煩。」

不，你每個任務都嫌麻煩。瞭解徒弟的脾氣，阿斯瑪沒點破。然而這次任務的麻煩程度確實比先前來得多。

風雪一族在木葉並非像日向、宇智波一族是名門氏族，由於是戰後逃難而來，對於血統看得比任何家族都來的重要，近親結婚和讓Omega不停繁衍時有所聞，也因如此，家族的小孩很難活到成年，所以對於這次的聯姻，他們相當積極。

「尤其是Omega買賣經常發生在各國交界處，模糊地帶讓各大國很難干涉。因此火影大人也無法阻止他們強硬把自己人排入護衛隊。」

「撇除外界因素不提，他們很看重血統這件事，就不允許讓外人護送了。要不是你和日向都屬木葉名門，大概也不會讓忍者插手這件事。」阿斯瑪不可置否。「說到日向……你和他最近走挺近的。」

「剛好碰見才會走在一起。」從頭說明原因實在是太麻煩，鹿丸選了個簡潔扼要的答案。

「哦～」盯著學生面不改色的表情，他故意搓揉鹿丸的頭。「你要是能趁機學學日向認真的個性就好了。」

「都說別做這種事了！」才剛要伸手揮掉，熟悉的信息素讓他停住動作，阿斯瑪也是。

他一回首就看見寧次彬彬有禮的對阿斯瑪打招呼。想起老師剛剛揶揄的口吻，鹿丸對這要出任務就散發信息素的認真魔人感到麻煩。

「先走了。」

阿斯瑪應聲，看著鹿丸和寧次一前一後離開，想起方才過於強烈的信息素，雖然只有一瞬間，在寧次和他打招呼前，傳出的信息素帶有警告意味。

是錯覺吧。搔搔鬍子，怎樣都沒想到原因的阿斯瑪，在若干個月後，和情人夕日紅打趣聊起這件事，才發現自己的學生早早就被拐走了。

「禁止貼身護衛？」得知寧次前來找他的原因，鹿丸覺得名門一族龜毛的規矩真是該死的麻煩。

未標記的Omega不能讓非同族的人靠近，如果要交流，只能請大小姐的隨從轉達。

在任務即將執行前才告知，壓根就不打算讓木葉忍者有協商的機會。如今只能根據現有人力，重新安排守備範圍。因為對火之國而言，將人送達雪之國只是協助，重點是設計圖。

雖說目前五大國各擁人柱力才維持國境和平，但仍無法阻止鄰近國家發生的人口販賣和違禁藥流傳，對於此，不想引發爭鬥的各大國選擇漠視。為了不讓風雪一族的小姐因此受傷，他們選擇偽裝成商家。 

值得慶幸的是，他們安插的人相當配合，大小姐的隨從更是主動向鹿丸打招呼，告知狀況。

「雖然還沒有發情期的前兆，不過醫生說確定分化後，發情期會在隔月到來。還要麻煩Alpha不要隨意靠近。」

貼身隨從有兩名，都是Beta。護衛的人則是Alpha和Beta數名，護衛和忍者一樣，都無法靠近大小姐。

為了讓馬車方便通行，他們選擇地勢平坦的路線，因通行時間拉長，勢必會錯過當週出港的船，寧次只得讓人停留在湯之忍村。

「商船將在三日後進港，在那之前，你們跟大小姐就待在這，你們的人就守在出入口，我們則是會定點定時派人確保四周安危。」

寧次挑了一間有別館的旅店，本館和別館僅有一個迴廊連結，除非從本館進入，其他人無法靠近別館。鹿丸則是和醫療忍者待在離別館最近的房間。

從木葉出發已過兩天，雪之國的使者則是在接獲通報後，會於三天後在港口接應。

以溫泉聞名的湯忍村，近年開始發展觀光，這間旅店便是退役忍者所經營，他們透過日向一族的人脈才得以入住。對方明白他們是為了任務，還特地減少接客量，讓整間別館交給他們使用。

「請用。」

「啊，謝了。」

鹿丸接過旅館老闆娘遞來的茶點。在到達湯忍村前，他們馬不停蹄，畢竟整支隊伍並非全部都受專業訓練，途中有個閃失，就算隊伍中盡是上忍和中忍，也難保雙全，以至於一到旅館，寧次立刻安排輪值，讓大家有休息的機會。

他所帶的醫療組還算輕鬆，只要顧及別館到本館的迴廊就好。於是他讓醫療班的人先休息，他負責第一夜。

「已經很久沒有出任務的感覺了。」歲月在老闆娘臉上留下不少痕跡，她笑道，自從湯忍村的溫泉越來越有名，村內的忍者漸漸變少，現在就連委託人也沒了，都是客人。

正因為如此，當日向一族向其委託時，他們二話不說就決定接應。

「如果沒事，還請別館的人，晚上別外出。」老闆娘收起端盤。「前陣子鄰村有小孩被擄走，都是些還沒分化性別的孩子，只是為數不多，也不是在湯忍村發生，但村裡人都盡量避免晚上出門了。」

老闆娘起身離去前，兩人皆因腳步聲一同看向後方。

「啊、抱歉，打擾了……」

稚嫩的聲音帶了些顫抖，在偏暗的月光下，他認出是第一天和他打招呼的隨從，蘭花。

「小姑娘，怎麼了嘛。」

「我、我想問，有香爐嗎？」她說，小姐從小就習慣點香入眠，如今到外地，難免不習慣。

「有慣用的香味嘛，我幫你看看有沒有。」

「沒關係，我們有準備了。」她禮貌接過爐子後，才剛經過一半的迴廊，另一個隨從－阿香，慌張的跑了出來，並且連忙接過爐子另一側，兩人一同進入別館。

鹿丸沒有漏聽她喊了句小姐，怎麼自己跑出來。

根據風雪一族的資料，當家只有一個女兒。鹿丸想起蘭花的年齡，似乎和風雪大小姐差不多年紀。

隔天，鹿丸從老闆娘那拿來私釀的甜酒，喜孜孜的倒了兩杯給別館的守衛。

「大哥辛苦了，喝個幾口應不礙事。」

兩名男子互看了眼，時間又正值清晨，想想也不危險，邊道謝邊喝了兩三杯，黃湯下肚後，鹿丸隨口提了句大小姐年紀輕輕就遠嫁他方，真是可惜。

「哎，沒辦法，這也是為了族人好，再不聯姻，人口真的越來越少。」

「不過，小姐的隨從真是年輕呢，應該才十來歲吧。」他頓了會，壓低聲音。「昨天，我聽到有人也喊她是小姐……」

一說完，他發現兩人像是噎住般，臉色糾結。鹿丸趕緊又倒了兩杯酒，笑著要他們別客氣，放鬆一會，晚上才有精神。

「其實這事族人都知道，蘭花小姐是Beta，所以……當然，小姐並不在意，但她說，既然她幫不了族裡，那就做點勞力。」

幾瓶酒下來，他從僕人口中得知，蘭花貴為小姐，卻沒有小姐的架子，大小姐也很喜歡這個自小陪到大的姊姊，尤其在貴為名族的壓力下，小時候不敢一個人睡，是蘭花自己調香，讓她容易入眠，這習慣到現在都改不了。

「小姐也曾說要讓蘭花以姊姊的身分陪她過去，但家主說要讓她當隨從跟過去，我們也是替小姐難過。」

看著空掉的酒瓶，僕人憨厚笑著不好意思，酒都給他們喝了，鹿丸擺擺手，笑說本來就是給他們喝的，便回本館了。

那日傍晚，寧次在執勤完，看見鹿丸出現在門前，絲毫不感到意外。他邀人入內，還讓人送壺茶來。

「果然不只有護送這麼簡單吧。」等旅館的小僕一離開，確定四周沒人，鹿丸開門見山問道。

寧次也沒否認，護送任務端看人物是誰，只是一族小姐，理應評為C級任務，無須動用上忍，縱使委託人欽點，忍者不一定要答應。

火影這次應得乾脆，必有其他想法，鹿丸並不覺得自己被瞞在其中，反正任務又不是給他，他少做一事落得輕鬆，但光是風雪一族不予以信任，兩個任務有所相連，就足以讓他難辦事。

「『奏曲的戲班*』聽過嗎？」

過去，人口買賣一直是各大國的隱憂，只要在非管轄範圍，他們也無力插手。這次未成年小孩被擄走，有目擊者指出，小孩就像追著什麼似的，不停的往一個方向走，任誰喊都不停，他們說，聞到一股香甜的味道，不知不覺就走過去。情節宛若從小聽到大的故事，一群小孩，聽著戲班奏曲，都跟著離開村莊，再也沒回來。

一開始，因為還叫得回來，加上沒有一個大人聞到味道，所以大家沒當一回事，殊不知後來半夜有小孩陸續消失，卻沒見到掙扎或是綁架的消息。不單單是湯忍村附近，連同木葉四周的小國，就已發生八例，若不盡快確定狀況，恐怕連木葉村都要遭殃。

然而畢竟不是村內的事，木葉村想調查，也只能用護送的名義，掩人耳目。

「風雪當家的側室，是同為名門世家的花氏。」花氏一族皆為商忍，他們善於調香，現今許多女性喜愛的香水都是源自花氏。

由於側室的小孩大多不受重視，也不會列入名冊，若不是這次恰巧蘭花出現，鹿丸大概沒辦法想到兩者間的關係。

他從蘭花身上，聞到一股甜膩味，卻又不像信息素。

和風雪一族不同，花氏奔走於各國，沒有村落，然而各國所使用的商品絕對都出自他們之手，重要性可想而知。雖然關係不大，但若能從此著手，或許案情會有不同展開。

寧次看著鹿丸邊埋怨著麻煩，卻又能根據他這一天透過線民得來的情報抓出嫌疑，不得不佩服他的才智。

他曾經想過，如果鹿丸是Alpha的話，也許就不會被Omega的信息素、體力所侷限，反而能成為比他還強的忍者。

「這麼看來，風雪小姐的安危更要注意了。」雖然知道手法，然而摸不清兇手的目的的情況下，他們還是以護衛為重。

距離商船進入港口還有兩天，得到線索的寧次刻不容緩，他讓人調查蘭花的母親，另外增加夜晚巡查的班次。

鹿丸應了聲，茶過三巡，為了不影響寧次休息時間，事情討論完便起身離去。

「奈良，」在人踏出門之前，寧次出聲喊住。

要是在中忍考試時的他，絕對會因為性別特徵、能力上的差距而對Omega不屑一顧。如果不是鳴人那一拳讓他醒悟，他可能現在還在自怨自艾。

重新獲得新生的他，對天命有不同的見解，或許曾經覺得鹿丸身為Omega很可惜，但是現在。

鹿丸那雙烏黑透亮的眼睛還等著他接下來的話。原想讓鹿丸小心的話語被他埋進心裡，因為那人並沒有這麼脆弱。

「謝謝。」千言萬語只留下這兩個字。

現在，他想著，他是奈良鹿丸，這樣就夠了。

tbc


	3. 番外-關於孩子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ABO設定  
> *生子討論  
> *私設有  
> *OOC絕對有

清晨。

寧次是被陽光給曬醒。

鮮少如此失態的他，坐在床上愣了一會，一手輕揉因宿醉而微疼的頭，一邊摸索下床時，卻看見滿地散亂交疊在一塊的衣服。

一瞬間，昨日的記憶大量湧入腦袋。

起源於一場交際酒會。那天接獲密報，新興的不明忍村打算襲擊有大名參與的聚會，後來發現是虛驚一場，然而既來之，上層便要他們觀察政要和商場名人，藉機蒐集情報。但不知從何時開始，手上的酒杯一杯杯的輪替，即便想閃躲，又被其他上忍抓回去。

最後的記憶停在進屋前，印象中只聽到鹿丸低喃了句怎麼喝這麼多，然後鼻息間除了酒味，更多是鹿丸身上雛菊香氣───

感受到床上的人因失去溫暖而有動作，寧次趕緊替人蓋上被子。當然，他沒漏看那人身上的斑斑點點，以及身下未洗淨的白濁液體。

平常冷靜無比的腦袋瞬間當機。

等到回過神，寧次已經坐在客廳，他想不起昨日整夜到底做了什麼，但房子內每一處留下的痕跡讓他明白，他們不單單只在臥室，從廚房鍋內有著烹飪到一半的醒酒湯，以及沙發下被扔了一個被拆封的套子，還有浴室半濕未乾的地板。

唯一能推斷出來的，便是一開始一定是在客廳，那時候的他還記得帶套子，中間轉戰到浴室，最後則是在臥室。

重點是，他們沒有避孕。

雖然對於懷孕這件事，他們從沒有談過，可是也沒排斥。但在確定兩人關係後，他們經歷了第四次忍界大戰，為了讓木葉恢復往昔，他們全心投入；直到第七代火影就任，就算期間長輩若有似無提起，也被他們以現況不允許而回絕。久了，習慣彼此忙碌於工作的生活模式，倒也不覺得現在有什麼不好。

但昨晚。

寧次重重嘆氣，在收拾屋子前，他不忘打電話到火影辦公室請假，但鳴人卻說鹿丸早在幾個小時前就說要請半天了。他愣了會，瞄了眼仍躺在被窩昏睡的情人，決定替他請假一整天。

「鹿丸還好吧？是感冒嗎？」

「……」他實在很難跟火影說是縱慾過度。

等到屋子整理乾淨，他一個人坐在客廳苦思反省了一段時間，最後寧次到廚房，做了簡單的三明治，泡了壺熱茶，算準時間過了中午，他回到臥室，便看見戀人半睡半醒的坐在床上。

「還想睡？」他一坐在床邊，鹿丸軟骨頭似的倒在他身上。

「不要。」黏糊的聲調顯示人還沒完全清醒。

「先洗澡？」

在鹿丸伸手環住脖頸後，他抱起對方，擔任搬運和清潔的動作。剛起床時，他只看見一部分，而現在可是全身都展露無遺，他發現自己除了種下吻痕，在激烈性事下，手腕和腰側都印著紅痕，他留在他體內的愛液則是順著大腿滑落。

要不是時間不能回溯，他現在真的想打死昨晚的自己。

當上參謀長後，雖然還是會自主訓練，但和在第一線執行任務的忍者比，體力仍是下滑不少，長期長時間工作加上昨天的運動，即便睡了大半天，鹿丸也沒什麼力氣，索性掛在寧次身上，任他清洗。

寧次的動作格外輕柔，把鹿丸打理好後，他端出早準備好的輕食，讓鹿丸補充體力，自己則是回到臥室整理。

當他再次回到客廳，沒意外看見鹿丸慵懶的撐著頭，桌上的食物沒動多少。

「再吃一塊麵包，才能喝黑咖啡。」

聞言，鹿丸選了塊最小的，他依言去廚房端出另外準備好的咖啡。

「…寧次，」看自家戀人忙裡忙外的，鹿丸輕喊一聲，口氣平淡道。「我昨天沒有拒絕你。」

洗刷盤子的動作停了一會，寧次回頭看了鹿丸一眼，對方懶洋洋的趴在餐桌上，那塊麵包又被放回盤子。

從一開始和鹿丸接觸後，他就明白他們兩個就像天秤兩端，不一樣的個性、不一樣的想法，對事情的見解也不同。然而越瞭解，他才發現，他們之間像影子，不同面向，卻又如此貼近。

那雙烏黑透亮的眼睛總能看穿他。

「不過還是做得太過頭了……」他嘟噥幾聲，嘴巴微張的咬下寧次撕下的麵包。

「嗯，抱歉。」察覺到對方時不時瞄向時鐘，他又道。「幫你請整天假了，還想睡嗎？」

聽見關鍵字，用來提神的咖啡索性不喝了，他搖搖頭，喊著腰痠，開始享受難得偷閒的假期，以及戀人貼心的按摩。

「過幾天去醫院檢查吧。」

「嗯。」

\--------

雖然放假很開心，但想到辦公桌的文件會疊得跟山一樣高，鹿丸清早就拎著寧次做的早餐出門。

果不其然，一踏進辦公室，滿滿的文件等著他簽收。還好下屬平時雖然吵，工作能力不差，早把優先順序排好了。

「前輩早啊，難得請假呢，是感冒嗎？」

對於後輩自來熟及愛嚼舌根一事，鹿丸始終不習慣，他任由對方把話題帶到隔壁部門的八卦去，一邊咬著早餐一邊看文件，然後在必要的時間點應個幾聲，假裝自己有在聽。

過了段時間，意識到鹿丸壓根沒在聽，後輩摸摸鼻子送文件去了。

結束早上一場臨時會議，有梨人拿著會議紀錄，埋怨著這不是他當忍者的初衷啊，前輩你到底是怎麼撐下來的云云，最後停在中午了欸，前輩你要吃飯嗎。

「那我先去餐廳囉！啊，日向前輩。」

本來就對話題不上心的鹿丸，難得分神將視線看向門口。應該在另一棟大樓的寧次拎著兩盒便當進來。

「欸──原來前輩有便當啊，真好呢。」有梨人眼神閃爍，一副我了於心的模樣，鹿丸本來就不擅長應付他，索性不解釋，直接帶寧次到屋頂吃飯。

雖然不清楚為何寧次會突然到來，不過偶爾一起吃午餐似乎也不錯。

然而這樣的「偶爾」，開始每天上演。當有梨人又再次揚起日向前輩一詞時，鹿丸幾乎快從座位跳起來。

已經連續五天了！

鹿丸黑溜大眼盯著寧次，但對方卻什麼也沒說，直到他願意移動腳步，那人才像是被打開開關，走在他身側。

而且不單單是午餐，寧次甚至會算準他加班後的時間，接他下班，帶他去吃宵夜。除此之外，連他有事找豬蝶組合討論時，也會在之後出現在井野家花店前。

井野還驚呼這是遲來的熱戀期嗎！

對於青梅竹馬一臉八卦樣，他實在不想理會。

鹿丸也想過寧次為何有這樣的轉變，在設想無數種可能後，他在火影樓開始流傳不實八卦前，決定找人說清楚。

「寧次，檢查的日子是在下週。」

「嗯，我知道。」

對方淡定的模樣，讓鹿丸懷疑是否自己多想，但再不說清楚，他就算沒懷孕，都能被餵成有孩子了。

「現在沒有任何狀況指出我有懷孕，當然，並不是說沒有懷孕我就不會好好吃飯。」察覺到寧次一閃即逝的眼刀，鹿丸即刻補充。「只是，如果真的要進補，等確定再開始……」

「但如果真的有了呢。」

鹿丸一時語塞。寧次認真的模樣，瞬間讓他懷疑要是他真有了，這人不會是笨蛋老爹吧。

哪有人在孩子沒確定前就每天進補的！

「根據醫學，要確定懷孕，大概會有三到四週的時間……」

最後，在鹿丸軟硬兼施以及據理力爭下，總算打消寧次想每天餵食的念頭。

木葉醫院。

小櫻相當認真的看著鹿丸的檢驗報告，不知道為什麼，他總覺得身後的人比他還緊張。

「很可惜這次沒有受孕成功，畢竟要在未發情期時受孕，比起發情期的機率來得小一些。」她頓了頓，又補充道。「不過鹿丸的信息素都有在標準值，下次可以選發情期受孕會比較好唷。」

言下之意就是可以百發百中。

鹿丸很懶得解釋事情緣由，但讓小櫻誤會等同於八卦滿天飛，因為她絕對會跟井野討論這件事。

「不，其實只是意外…」

從醫院離開後，比起鹿丸感慨自己的肚子差點都是肉，寧次反而默不吭聲。

直到晚餐時間，鹿丸看著滿桌的飯菜和寡言的寧次，然後像是下定決心似的，深吸了口氣。

「寧次，我沒有拒絕這件事。」他搔搔臉頰，支吾的解釋著剛才在醫院的舉動。

「嗯，我知道。」

鹿丸看著寧次的微笑，想的是人帥真好，隨便一笑都賞心悅目。

「雖然覺得可惜，但因為我們都沒談過這件事，所以想著還是順其自然就好。」

咦？原來想法是一樣的？鹿丸愣了會，沒想到震撼彈是自己丟下的。

「不過既然你有這個想法，我會在下次發情期努力的。」

等等，這個洞是自己挖的嗎？鹿丸看著寧次細心的把菜夾進碗裡，突然意識到自己想反悔都來不及了。

在那之後，真的懷孕，並且經歷挺著肚子的疲累感和生小孩的疼痛感的鹿丸，下定決心絕對不生第二胎。

END 


End file.
